swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Upgrade Changes
Many changes come with Publish 15, the Combat Upgrade. Below some of those changes are outlined, especially those that may not be covered in other areas of the site. Accuracy According to Tiggs: Accuracy does two things: * Determines probability of hitting the target. * If your accuracy is greater than defensive skills of your target, you do additional damage. Level difference between the player and the target also has an effect on hitting and damage done. Armor * Armor now has three types: Battle, Recon, and Assault. Recon has a slight bonus to energy protection and reduced kinetic protection. Assault has slight bonus to kinetic protection and reducted energy protection. Each appearance is assigned to one of the types, so that if you see someone in Composite, you know they have Assault armor. * In order to wear armor you must be certified for that armor type. Certifications are given at novice elite combat skills. For example, Novice Doctor is certified for Battle armor. * All armor has inherent hindrances: movement speed, rate of fire, and accuracy. These cannot be experiemented during crafting. * Each armor type has three levels: Basic, Standard, and Advanced. With each level increase, the maximum protection increases, but so do the hindrances. * Hindrances can be reduced and cancelled out by Mitigation, which are granted in elite combat skill boxes. At master elite skill boxes, all hindrances for Advanced armor should be completely mitigated. * Factional armor is now available for each armor type and is now craftable. Armorsmiths must purchase limited-use schematics from a faction recruiter using faction points. Once crafted, the player must use faction points to tie the armor piece to that character. Faction armor can be worn while a Combatant or Special Forces, but not while On Leave. * For a full article, see Armor Experience * Each group member gets their full potential experience from a MOB as long as they deal damage before the MOB dies. * Experience is given when the MOB dies. * Healers get Medical experience for healing group members fighting a MOB. * Scouts and Rangers get Trapping experience the same way as weapons experience, after the creature has been killed. * Potential experience is determined by the character's combat level and the MOB's combat level. Fighting a mob that cons white (even match) will give appropriate experience gain for that player's combat level, so that they can level up at an appropriate pace. * When in a group, each player gets experience based on a creature of their current combat level and the difference between the group level and the creatures. So if the creature is two levels higher than the group, the player would get the same experience as if he/she had defeated a MOB two levels higher than his/her own combat level when solo. * The total potential experience for a player is divided up based on damage dealt with each weapon type and damage healed. Thus if a player could get 1000xp and healed himself for 100 points and dealt 900 points of damage to kill a creature, he would get 900 weapons exp, 100 medical exp, and 90 combat exp. Combat Level * Each player has a combat level from 1 to 80. You increase in combat level by gaining skills in combat professions. These include Medic professions and Scout professions and exclude all Entertainer and Artisan professions. * Combat level increase is based on the experience required to get the skill. Thus if you go from 1100 Marksman to 1110 Marksman, your level may not go up. But if you went from 3000 Marksman to 4000 Marksman, you will likely go up a level. * The difference between your combat level and the MOB's combat level determines experience gained. Each CL has a base experience for killing same-level MOB's. For each level higher, there's a 10% increase. For each level lower there is a 10% decrease. If a MOB is conned gray, it will always give only 1 exp for each type earned. * If there is a difference in combat level between you and the mob, artificial damage modifiers go into effect. This makes it easier to fight MOBs of lower level and harder to fight creatures of higher level. * A new Con color system is in place. Gray, Green, Blue, White, Yellow, Red, Purple. White is at your level, gray gives 1 xp, and purple is truly "Instant Death." * All group members will have the same combat level as the highest group member in range. Combat Queue * The tradition combat queue window is gone. Now timers are visualized on the toolbar over the specials and abilities that can be used in combat. * Each ability has an execute timer and a cooldown timer. Some abilities also have a wind-up timer, which will occur before the ability executes. * Similar abilities are grouped and share cooldown timers. Ungrouped abilities can be executed one after the other. Spamming the exact same ability will take longer than alternating abilities. * The next ability to be executed will be highlighted in yellow. You can cancel it by executing another ability before it begins. * Cooldown timers for attack abilities are based on your equipped weapon's speed. An overcharge shot will take longer to cool down when fired from a 3 second rifle than when fired from a 1.5 pistol, for example. States According to the devs, these states should now have these effects. *dizzy --- dizzy lowers your defenses a lot and your accuracy a little *blind --- blind lowers your defenses a little and your accuracy a lot *stun --- stun should STOP your action regen as long as you are stunned *mezzes --- mezzes like snare that affect movement SHOULD break on receiving damage. not root. Category:Combat